Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have been widely used to provide access to the Internet and other networks. As WLAN access points increase in different areas, WLAN users can select, from multiple possible access points, which access point to associate his or her device with. In many cases, a WLAN user may select the access point having the strongest received signal strength indicator (RSSI). This conventional approach can, however, lead to inefficient use of wireless network resources. For example, although an access point having the strongest RSSI may be closest to the WLAN user, the access point may provide slow or poor service due to a high number of users that are currently connected to the access point.